British Rail Class 450
| width = | art-sections = Inter-unit and inter-vehicle flexible diaphragm | doors = Plug sliding 1/4 and 3/4 position | maxspeed = | gauge = | brakes = Air, regenerative | operator = South West Trains | powersupply = Third rail | electricsystem = 750V DC }} The British Rail Class 450 third-rail DC EMU began service during 2003. They are a part of the Siemens Desiro modular train family and are more commonly known as the 'Blue Desiro'. In standing with requirements of all new rolling stock for the South East region, provision has been made for future conversion to 25 kV AC overhead supply or dual voltage although, at present, no trains have been fitted with a pantograph. Used for outer suburban services, the Class 450 was built with standard and first class accommodation. The unit has a maximum speed of . The Siemens "Desiro UK" family also includes units of Classes 185, 350, 360, 380 and 444. Introduction In April 2001, 785 vehicles were ordered by South West Trains in order to complete the replacement of its slam door rolling stock. Introduction to service was delayed by the required power supply upgrades capable of powering the new trains. In the December 2004 timetable change, the Class 450 Desiro began serving most intended routes, although introduction was delayed until June 2005 in some areas. The units are leased by Angel Trains to South West Trains. 68 new vehicles were ordered by South West Trains as a replacement to the growth order which was diverted to form the Class 350 range of electric multiple units. The automated announcements of South West Trains' Desiro units feature a female voice - that of Celia Drummond of Northern Line fame - as opposed to the original voice of Phil Sayer, who will remain on the platforms. Formation The entire Class 450 series consists of four car multiple units, semi permanently formed as DMSO(A)+TCO+TSO+DMSO(B). Units are numbered in the range 450001-110. *63201-63300 and 63751-63760 - DMSO(A) *64201-64300 and 66851-66860 - TCO *68101-68200 and 66801-66810 - TSO *63601-63700 and 63701-63710 - DMSO(B) Operations The Class 450 Desiro trains operate on certain London commuter rail routes, as well as outer suburban and regional services from London Waterloo, and local services outside of the London area. Most commuter rail services are run by Class 450/5 units while 450/0 units are mainly used for outer suburban/regional services such as: ** Hounslow Loop ** Waterloo to Windsor and Eton Riverside ** Waterloo to Weybridge (Woking on Sundays) via Hounslow and Staines ** Waterloo to Alton ** Waterloo to Basingstoke (all stations from Woking) ** Waterloo to Reading (Most services operated by Class 458) ** Waterloo to Poole (a duty shared between 444/450 units) ** Waterloo to Portsmouth Harbour (shared with Class 444) ** Waterloo to Weymouth (Peak Services) ** Ascot to Guildford ** Portsmouth & Southsea/Portsmouth Harbour to Southampton Central (all stations) ** Brockenhurst to Lymington Pier (Weekend services only, with a class 158 providing weekday services) They can also be found on London commuter rail services usually operated by Class 455 units (to Woking, Guildford, Dorking, Chessington South, Hampton Court, Shepperton and the Kingston Loop Line), particularly in the peaks and on Sundays during periods of engineering work. These trains used to be seen in service between Wareham and Brockenhurst rail stations but now there are two trains an hour to London Waterloo from Weymouth. These are operated by SWT 444 units. Class 450 Desiro trains are now being used on the Portsmouth Direct Line for London Waterloo to Portsmouth Harbour services in place of [[British Rail Class 444|Class 444 Desiro]] units. The decision to use Class 450 Desiros has been a cause for complaint from passengers specifically because of the 3+2 seating arrangement. The Class 450/2 & more orders Originally, SWT’s order with Siemens was for 100 four-car sets (the current 450/0) and for 32 five-car sets, intended as Class 450/2, which would be for inner-suburban use. The SRA, however, did not agree to the terms required, such as the lengthening of platforms and changes to railway infrastructure. As a result, the 32 five-car sets were cancelled, with the 160 vehicles redistributed; an extra 10 four-car sets were added to the SWT order, while the remaining 120 vehicles were then ordered as 30 four-car sets of the dual-voltage Class 350 for Silverlink and Central Trains. Subsequently SWT received further 17 four-car sets, bringing the total number of Class 450 units up to 127. These units were delivered in 2006, not long after the last of the first order was delivered. 450101 was damaged in Belgium and returned to Test- and Validationcenter Wegberg-Wildenrath to have repairs conducted by Siemens, therefore delaying its entry into the UK. 450101 arrived in the country on 24 May 2006 and was briefly in service on 5 June 2006. The train started working full time on 7 June 2006. Class 450/5 modifications In January 2008, 26 450/0 sets were modified and re-numbered in the 450/5 series, for use on services between Waterloo and Windsor, the Hounslow Loop Line, as well as between Waterloo and Weybridge. They have had their first class seating removed and replaced with 2+3 formation standard class seating and some other seats have been removed to provide more standing capacity; extra handrails have also been provided. The numbers modified are 450043 to 450070, which have become 450543 to 450570 respectively and display the letters 'HC' above the unit number on the front of the sets. The modifications have been carried out at Bournemouth. Fleet details External links *Siemens Transportation *Southern E-Group *Technical Data File References 450 Category:Siemens multiple units de:Britische Klasse 450 pl:British Rail Class 450 simple:British Rail Class 450